Dragonball: Unleashed
by Razdok
Summary: Very complicated to describe in this small space. So read it and find out! :P


Dragonball: Unleashed - Prologue----------------------------------Space Station----------------------------------------

Two Saiyans are seen walking in a space pod-launching bay; one is seen to be young, at the age of about 10, the other appears to be in his early 30's. The younger Saiyan is the spitting image of the other; they share a similar hairstyle, black hair, standing up at one side, while the other side is relatively tamed. They also have similar faces; the older Saiyan's is more hardened and battle scarred though.

Young Saiyan: "What's up Dad? What are we doing here? Are we trying to escape? Why do you look so sad?"

**The younger Saiyan questioned his dad, being curious about what's going on****.**

The older Saiyan didn't reply straight away, he simple hugged his son.

Older Saiyan: "Raz, my son, know that I will always love you."

With that the elder Saiyan teleported behind his son, and delivered a swift chop to the back of his neck. He then hastily made his way to a near by space pod, put Raz inside, and launched it. The preset coordinates would take him to a planet in a far away system.

The older Saiyan mused: "And now, for him…" as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

**When suddenly a voice from behind him spoke up.**

???: "Who, me?"

At that the Saiyan span around, terrified, to see an alien floating in front of him. The alien had red scaly skin, with brown spins running down his back from his forehead; he had these spines on his knuckles and elbows also. He has slits for nostrils and fiery red eyes, his teeth are more like fangs giving the impression of some kind of lizard or dragon. His voice was a deep and raspy hissing when he spoke:

**"You actually think I would permit you to escape?"**

**The mysterious creature chuckled.**

**"****You're as foolish as ever Murdok..."**

Murdok: _Crap! I have to stall him so that Raz has time to escape! _

His mind was racing, and he was sweating profusely.

???: "What's the matter Saiyan?"

The alien teased while watching Murdok closely.

"Given up already?"

Murdok: _What! So maybe he didn't notice Raz's pod! _"Not on your life!"

In an effort to buy time, Murdok charged right up at the alien, unleashing a furious flurry of attacks on him, ending with a double axe handle. The alien, being far stronger and faster than Murdok, dodged all his attacks, laughing.

???: "AHAHAHA is that all you've got?"

The strange alien smirked.

"I see why you were trying to run"

Murdok made a snarling noise back at his opponent.

Murdok: _A direct assault doesn't seem to be working out here…_

Murdok curled his hands at his side, in a Galic Gun like stance, and began charging a blue ball of energy.

The alien grinned at Murdok

???: "What's this, you're preparing some kind of energy attack? Well it won't work."

Murdok grinned right back

Murdok: "Wanna bet? PROTON CANNON FIRE!!"

The Saiyan then flung his arms forward unleashing the beam.

Just to prove his point, the lizard like alien took the blast head on, as the smoke cleared laughing was heard.

???: "Do you see what I mean?"

He then charged in faster than Murdok could see, and beat him away with a backhand to his face. Murdok fell slumped against the wall. The Alien quietly observed him for a while, when he was satisfied that the Saiyan was dead, he left.

???: _Oh well, that scum was a thorn in my side for too long anyway._

--------------------------3 days later on an unknown planet----------------------

Raz: "Oww my head!"

Raz groaned as he opened his eyes,

"Wait! What am I doing here!?"

He then found a note his father had scrawled hurriedly and left for him on his lap. It read:

_Dear Raz, we are going to have to split up and lay low for a while, or else we will be discovered. It is important that you do not try to find me, I will come to you as fast as is possible._

Raz: "No, dad…"

Tears streamed freely down the boy's face as he read the last words.

He wanted his dad...

…He needed his dad.

Clenching his fists tightly as he tried to hold his tears back, he suddenly looked directly up at the sky and screamed.

Raz: "DAD! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE!!!!"


End file.
